


В лабораториях Шалтая-Болтая

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Профессор Снейп за семь дней должен спасти от смерти пациента клиники Шалти, в народе называемой Лабораториями Шалтая-Болтая. Он искренне ненавидит этого человека.  Он не сможет жить без него, без Сириуса Блэка, лишенного души.





	В лабораториях Шалтая-Болтая

Это началось восемь дней назад. Мне уже даже и не верится, что еще восемь дней назад я был счастливым человеком... Хорошо, пусть я не был совершенно счастлив, но жил вполне в гармонии с самим собой. Профессор Снейп был героем Второй войны, полностью восстановленным в правах, уважаемым членом магического сообщества, владельцем особняка в центре Лондона и сети собственных лабораторий. По разным вопросам со мной консультировался аврорат, Визенгамот и даже нынешний Министр магии прислушивался к моему мнению. Конечно, он не захаживал ко мне «на чаек»: господин Гарри Поттер никак не мог преодолеть некоторых наших прошлых разногласий. Тем не менее, остальные маги относились ко мне с почтением. В конце концов, я был просто неприлично богатым человеком!

А сейчас передо мной стоит высокий черноволосый мужчина, и ему наплевать на мои богатства и власть. Поэтому все это мне тоже становится безразличным. Весь мир сосредотачивается для меня во взгляде серых ледяных глаз, которые решают мою судьбу.

День Первый. Ненависть

С момента окончания Второй войны, когда 17-летний мальчишка Поттер с непотребной легкостью изничтожил один за другим все хоркруксы, а затем так же легко убил величайшего в мире темного мага, прошло пять лет. Если не считать первого года, когда я некоторое время был заключен в Азкабан, а потом долго таскался в аврорат на унизительные допросы, мое утро начиналось одинаково. Я сидел за столом в своей обеденной зале и выпивал утреннюю чашечку кофе, пролистывая свежую прессу. В этот момент никто не смел меня беспокоить, даже домовые эльфы прятали свои рыльца подальше от моего взгляда. Но в то утро мое уединение было прервано самым возмутительным образом. Камин в обеденном зале я обычно блокирую с вечера до окончания завтрака, чтобы меня никто не тревожил. Однако мистеру Поттеру, как всегда, было наплевать на сильнейшие блокирующие заклятия. Его голова возникла в камине так неожиданно, что я чуть не пролил кофе на «Ежедневный пророк». Поттер был привычно взлохмачен, его глаза - вытаращены.

\- Профессор! – чуть не заорал он, и я все-таки пролил кофе как раз на фотографию самого Поттера, выступающего на какой-то магической конференции. На снимке мальчишка начал отплевываться – это примирило меня с ситуацией.

\- Профессор! – продолжал Поттер. – Вы нужны мне… нам… немедленно.

Я с достоинством ответил:  
\- По окончании завтрака я выслушаю вашу просьбу.

Но парень пропустил мои слова мимо ушей:  
\- Пожалуйста! Умоляю вас…

Ну, раз сам министр магии умоляет меня… Я принял надменный вид, однако, подозреваю, произвести соответствующее впечатление сильно мешали шелковый халат и домашние тапочки.

\- В чем дело?

\- Клиника Шалти… Скорее… Я жду! – и голова Поттера исчезла.

Итак, меня вызывали в клинику Бартоломью Шалти, известную в узких кругах как "лаборатории Шалтая-Болтая". Это тоже госпиталь, как и больница святого Мунго, только более специализированный. Здесь занимаются исключительно случаями, когда не удается вообще диагностировать заболевание пациента или же выявить его причину. Поэтому работают здесь по большей части врачи-экспериментаторы, сама клиника считается засекреченной ("считается" - потому что об ее существовании все знают) и охраняется аврорами. 

Названа эта больница была по имени Барти Шалти - молодого мага, жившего несколько столетий назад. Однажды он упал с большой высоты на стеклянную крышу. Его тело было разрезано на несколько частей, и все они продолжали жить еще много лет по отдельности, причем сам Барти ощущал свое тело так, как будто оно по-прежнему было целостным. Этот феномен долго изучали врачи того времени, но так и не смогли понять его причину. А в устах тогдашних магглов этот случай преобразился в детский стишок про то, как "Шалтай-Болтай сидел на стене, Шалтай-Болтай свалился во сне"... 

В последнее время в клинике Шалти изучались случаи с не столь благополучным исходом, порой даже откровенно страшные. Иногда меня вызывали туда для консультации, однако я крайне не любил посещать это заведение. Не нравилось мне осматривать очередного ребенка, который пытался отгрызть свои руки, отчаянно вопя, что они хотят его задушить. Или женщину, кровь которой неожиданно превратилась в яд и медленно убивала ее. Или... Я насильно оторвал себя от подобных воспоминаний, заставив сосредоточиться на других мыслях.

«Лаборатории Шалтая-Болтая» находились на окраине Лондона. Магглы видели на их месте только заброшенный пустырь, маги – едва возвышающийся над землей вход в подземные помещения. Раньше клиника была аккуратным двухэтажным домиком, но еще во время Первой войны ее перенесли под землю. У Пожирателей смерти хватало своих неизлечимых больных, поэтому они охотились за разработками авроров.

Я подошел к входу в бункер и нажал на едва приметный выступ, произнеся необходимые заклинания. Дверь передо мной исчезла, открыв взгляду длинную лестницу с выщербленными ступенями, ведущую в темноту. Однако в холле клиники было на самом деле очень светло: после темной лестницы свет буквально бил по глазам. Я невольно зажмурился. А когда открыл глаза, увидел перед собой двух молоденьких авроров, блондина и брюнета – либо только-только закончивших академию, либо практикантов. Раньше охрана в «лабораториях Шалтая-Болтая» была куда серьезнее, но сейчас меры против непрошенных гостей были номинальными.

\- Предъявите пропуск, назовите цель вашего визита и сообщите о наличии запрещенных к проносу предметов, - заученно отбарабанил блондинистый аврор.

\- Профессор Снейп, по вызову министра, - сказал я надменно. Оба мальчишки ойкнули и, отпихивая друг друга, помчались открывать мне дверь в коридор:

\- Пожалуйста, профессор, министр Поттер ждет вас в кабинете главного врача.

В дверь кабинета стучать я не стал из принципа: раз уж Поттер является ко мне через заблокированный камин, пусть терпит мою бесцеремонность. Поэтому я просто резко распахнул дверь…

В комнате присутствовали четыре человека: главный врач «лабораторий Шалтая-Болтая» Орестус Рендер, директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс Минерва Макгонагалл, самый молодой в истории Англии министр магии Гарри Поттер и его заместитель Ремус Люпин. При виде последнего я приподнял одну бровь – только это выдало мое удивление. В последнее время Люпин усиленно избегал встреч со мной. Я не видел Ремуса года три, и сейчас рассматривал его теперь совершенно седые волосы и контрастирующее с ними странно помолодевшее лицо.

Я не стал ждать, пока мне предложат присесть, прошагал к дивану, сел на него, закинув ногу на ногу, и резко спросил:  
\- Мистер Поттер, а теперь потрудитесь объяснить цель моего пребывания здесь.

Мне нравилось обращаться с министром, как с нашалившим учеником. Впрочем, по возрасту он недалеко ушел от наших студентов. О чем только думали представители Министерства, когда два года назад чуть ли не насильно заставили Поттера занять столь высокий пост? Скорее всего, о бешеной популярности мальчишки среди всего волшебного населения.

Вместо Поттера слово взяла Минерва, и говорить она начала так, словно в Хогвартсе объясняла урок первокурсникам.

\- Северус, мне очень жаль, что пришлось оторвать тебя от несомненно важных дел. Но мы собираемся просить твоей помощи в одном не менее важном деле, от которого зависит жизнь… полноценная жизнь человека.

Я вздохнул – ну, точно, очередная девочка, отгрызающая себе руки.

\- Северус, ты, наверное, слышал, что последний год Министерство занималось одним проектом под названием «Вечный Странник»?

Я позволил себе кривую ухмылку: «Ежедневный пророк» давно пронюхал об этом. О сути данного проекта ходили самые разные домыслы – от создания врат в параллельные миры до попытки воскрешения Дамблдора. Существовала даже фантастическая версия, что речь идет о воссоздании философского камня и начале производства Эликсира жизни для продажи его всему магическому населению.

\- Да, в тайне проект сохранить не удалось, поскольку слишком много людей было привлечено к его осуществлению. Правда, мы сделали так, что все они занимались разными аспектами проекта, а о конечной цели знали всего четыре человека. Руководил программой сам министр лично. Надо сказать, что проект отнял много усилий, но неделю назад увенчался успехом…

\- Мы вытащили Сириуса из-за Завесы! – перебил директрису Поттер. МакГонагалл недовольно посмотрела на своего бывшего ученика, но ничего не сказала.

Я сохранил непроницаемое выражение лица, но уважительно подумал: «Вот как? Поттер занялся некромагией? Ей может овладеть только чрезвычайно сильный волшебник. Тогда понятно, почему он так легко смог стереть в порошок Волдеморта».

Или занятия окклюменцией все же помогли, или это было просто совпадением, но Поттер торопливо сказал:  
\- Нет, я не некромаг. Изучив некоторые старинные источники, мы установили, что Завеса не убивает людей, попадающих за нее. Пройдя через арку, они попадают в не-жизнь. Словно в мифологический загробный мир магглов, где существуют только души. У магглов есть сказка о человеке, который выбрался из загробного мира, - вероятно, кто-то выходил из арки. Конечно, мы ориентировались не на сказки, а на вполне достоверные научные данные…

И вот тут, наконец, я осознал главное, от чего сначала отвлекся, заинтересовавшись сутью арки. Блэк вернулся. Мой враг снова здесь, рядом со мной. Человек, который планомерно превращал мою жизнь в ад, готов снова начать это делать. Сейчас, когда я, наконец, избавился от призраков прошлого, один из них явился ко мне во плоти! И, по-видимому, в связи с возвращением Блэка Поттер от меня будет что-то просить.

\- Что вы от меня хотите? – резко перебил я господина министра. – Говорите, я откажусь и пойду.

\- Откажешься? – словно не веря своим ушам, переспросил Поттер.

\- Этому человеку я помогать не буду, - отрезал я. – Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

\- А если я прикажу? – полюбопытствовал министр.

\- Я не подчинюсь приказу, - спокойно ответил я. – И плевать на наказание.

\- Даже если я тебя попрошу? – склонила голову набок Минерва.

\- Мы неплохо работали вместе, Минерва, но этого мало, чтобы заставить меня помочь Блэку.

Опустил голову Орестус Рендер – мой бывший сокурсник-рэйвенкловец понял, что ему даже просить не стоит. И тут впервые заговорил Ремус:  
\- Северус, я тебя ни разу ни о чем не просил, - проговорил он каким-то надтреснутым голосом. – Но сейчас я хотел бы напомнить, что ты мне кое-что задолжал.

Вот оно. Я знал, что придется отдавать Ремусу долг за свою свободу. За то, что вижу ненавидимую им Луну не через решетку в Азкабане, а из окна комфортабельного дома. Я был готов сделать, что угодно, отдать ему все свое состояние, стать его слугой, сварить любое запрещенное зелье, но это…

\- Хорошо, - тихо сказал я. – Сначала объясните, в чем дело. А я посмотрю, насколько твоя просьба выполнима.

И тут встал из-за стола Орестус Рендер:  
\- Как уже было сказано, по маггловским поверьям, в загробном мире человек лишается души. Таким и вернулся Сириус Блэк – кадавр, без личных воспоминаний и чувств. Сначала мы подумали, что он стал аналогом жертв дементора, которые способны лишь на рефлекторные действия. Но оказалось, что при нашем пациенте остались все знания и навыки. Однако он ими не пользуется: он абсолютно апатичен ко всему. Его ничто не интересует, не волнует, не тревожит. Он отвечает на вопросы, когда его спросят, но сам о себе ничего не рассказывает. Обследовав пациента, я пришел к выводу, что с потерей души это состояние не имеет ничего общего. Душа осталась, но она как бы… заснула. И ее надо разбудить.

\- А я тут при чем? – мне было сложно понять. – Я не припоминаю таких зелий.

\- Дело не в зельях, - терпеливо объяснил Рендер. – Сильнейшие заклинания тоже оказались бесполезны. Пациент должен «ожить» сам. А нам придется ему помочь. Необходимо вызвать у мистера Блэка какие-нибудь эмоции. Но пока все наши попытки были бесполезны. Мы напоминали ему о дружбе, о преданности, рассказывали о веселых и радостных событиях в его жизни, обо всем добром, что происходило с ним, – ничего не помогло.

\- Я объяснил ему, что я его крестник, - вставил Гарри. – А он только посмотрел на меня, как на пустое место, и сказанул, что быть крестным отцом – значит, выполнять очень утомительные обязанности.

\- И поэтому, - продолжил Рендер, - я решил, что нужно обратиться к отрицательным эмоциям. Они традиционно считаются более сильными, чем положительные. Вот почему мы позвали вас. Мы бы хотели, чтобы теперь вы общались с мистером Блэком. Господин министр утверждает, что вы были его самым большим врагом. И теперь вам необходимо вызвать отрицательные эмоции своими рассказами о прошлом.

\- Только и всего? – я вскочил, не сдержав эмоций. – Я должен рассказать Блэку обо всем плохом, что было в его жизни? Запросто! Ведите меня к нему! Я могу рассказывать ему об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь!

\- Постой, - тяжело сказал Поттер. – Мы не сказали еще об одном. Времени у тебя – неделя.

\- Это еще почему? – я снова сел.

\- Визенгамот на закрытом заседании вынес смертный приговор Сириусу Блэку. Он будет приведен в исполнение через неделю, - отчеканил Поттер.

\- Его же оправдали, - я ничего не понимал. Поттер опустил голову, не ответив.

\- Оправдали Сириуса Блэка – человека, который был несправедливо обвинен, - вместо него ответила МакГонагалл. – А теперь они приговорили к смерти инфернала. Судьи считают его опасным для общества. Оживленный труп должен быть уничтожен, если мы за оставшееся время не докажем, что у него есть душа.

\- Семи дней хватит, - сказал я. И череда кошмаров началась.

А первым в этой череде стал сам Сириус Блэк – инфернал, бездушный кадавр, самый красивый из виденных мной людей. Я не думал, что он может оказаться таким. В моей памяти осталось изможденное, застывшее от страха и удивления лицо падавшего за арку Блэка. Что там за Завесой, клиника омоложения, что ли? Или так сказалась «консервация» на семь лет? Когда Орестус Рендер открыл дверь палаты Блэка, больше напоминавшей камеру, я сразу же увидел его. Он сидел на больничной койке и смотрел в никуда. На нем была черная рубашка и черные брюки, на ногах – больничные шлепанцы.

\- Мистер Блэк, я же велел вам читать газеты! – сказал Рендер раздраженно, ткнув пальцем в годовую подшивку «Ежедневного Оракула».

\- Я прочитал, - медленно ответил призрак моего прошлого.

\- Не может быть, - возразил Рендер.

\- Я могу вам пересказать содержание любой статьи, - безжизненным голосом сообщил Блэк.

\- Да, я и забыл, - вздохнул Рендер, обернувшись ко мне. – Абсолютная память. Так что, мистер Снейп, не волнуйтесь, он запомнит каждое произнесенное вами слово.  
Затем он подтолкнул меня вперед:  
\- Мистер Блэк, это профессор Снейп.

Блэк встал с кровати, чтобы подойти ближе ко мне. Тут я вспомнил, что он выше меня ростом почти на полголовы.

\- Кто он.

Вопрос прозвучал странно, без вопросительной интонации.

\- С сегодняшнего дня вы будете общаться. Профессор Снейп учился вместе с тобой на одном курсе. Он тоже будет рассказывать тебе о твоей жизни.

\- Да, конечно, - без интереса произнес Блэк и остался стоять, глядя на меня. А я смотрел на него. Длинные черные волосы обрамляли тонкое лицо, кожа которого была настолько белой, что ей позавидовали бы Малфои. Черные брови вразлет, прямой классический нос, тонкие, но четко очерченные губы и… глаза. Серые глаза, обычно напоминавшие об озере в ветреную погоду, теперь были пустыми и наводили скорее на мысль о грязном льде.

Я опомнился:  
\- Садитесь, мистер Блэк.

Он как кукла прошагал к кровати и сел.

\- Я вас слушаю, - сказал он спокойно, смотря только на меня, хотя Поттер, МакГонагалл, Рендер и Люпин стояли за моей спиной. И я вышел из себя – первый раз за последние пять лет. Я взбесился из-за того, что через столько времени он опять заворожил меня своей смазливой внешностью, что он так спокоен, хотя у меня сердце рухнуло куда-то вниз, когда я увидел его, что он жив-здоров, когда столько народа погибло во время последней войны. Поэтому мой голос зазвучал очень громко:  
\- Ах, ты меня слушаешь? И что же ты желаешь услышать, мистер красавчик? О своей жизни? Так вот – твоя жизнь была глупой, бездарной и бесполезной! Когда ты загремел в свой Азкабан, о тебе никто не пожалел. Тебя никто не вспоминал, и ты гнил там 13 лет, а всем было наплевать. Хотя нет – некоторым не было. Мне! Я тебя ненавидел! Слышишь, ненавидел! И ты тоже должен ненавидеть меня в ответ!

Сириус Блэк только чуть нахмурился – видимо, ему не нравилось, что кто-то кричит.

\- Блэк, дорогуша, ну что же ты! Ненавидь меня! Это же я, Северус, ты еще так изобретательно придумал мне кличку Сопливус! Это я доставал тебя еще в школе, я сдал Волдеморту твоих лучших друзей, я шпионил в его пользу, я вынудил тебя бежать из Хогвартса! Я сделал еще много того, о чем ты не знаешь, потому что ты уже был за грязной тряпкой! И даже там ты оказался благодаря мне, потому что я тебя вынудил пойти в Министерство!

Так я минут десять орал на него, совершенно недостойно, забыв, кто я теперь, что рядом Поттер-младший, я снова был студентом и ненавидел Сириуса Блэка, а он смотрел на меня спокойно и только кивал головой. Этого я просто не выдержал. Я шагнул к нему с намерением ударить его, но не заклятием, а чтобы просто кулаком врезать по его красивой роже. Но едва я успел сжать руку и уловить, что Блэк привстал, как через секунду оказался в другом углу комнаты, а надо мной хлопотал Ремус. Зверски болела челюсть. Но больше всего у меня болела гордость, которую я сам только что растоптал на виду у четырех человек. Я отпихнул Ремуса и вышел в коридор. Следом за мной вышли все остальные, кроме, конечно, Блэка.

Рендер покачал головой:  
\- Первый сеанс был явно неудачным. Ну что ж, вас только что ввели в курс дела и не дали подготовиться. Пожалуйста, профессор, продумайте вечером свою методику. А завтра я вас жду здесь в девять утра.

Вечером я не стал ничего продумывать. Я просто напился до такой степени, что, решив перебраться в другую комнату, упал на ковер и заснул перед камином.

 

День второй. Страх

 

Утром я едва сумел трясущимися руками приготовить себе антипохмельное зелье. Ощущая с блаженством, как голова становится легкой, а желудок перестает пытаться вывернуться наизнанку, я вспомнил о предстоящей беседе с Блэком. Мне опять стало хуже, и на этот раз никакое зелье помочь бы уже не смогло. Даже не понимаю, почему все-таки в девять я стоял у двери уже знакомой «палаты»-камеры. Рядом со мной стояли Рендер и Поттер.

\- Мне бы хотелось общаться с ним наедине, - сказал я Рендеру. Тот попытался было возразить, но я прервал его. – Иначе отказываюсь от этих сеансов вообще.

Рендер вздохнул, и я добавил:  
\- Обещаю, что больше не буду пытаться его ударить. Мне это не понравилось.

Поттер хихикнул, но тут же принял солидный вид, подобающий министру магии.

\- Хорошо, - уступил мне Рендер. – Только скажите, профессор, о чем вы собираетесь сегодня разговаривать с…пациентом?

Я задумался:  
\- Однажды я читал про маггла, который был атеистом – не верил в Бога. Когда он умирал, родственники привели к нему священника. Но и на смертном одре тот отказывался покаяться. Священник попросил родных удалиться и через полчаса вышел к ним с известием, что умирающий принял все церковные таинства. На вопрос, как он этого добился, святой отец кротко ответил: я запугал его адом.

Рендер молчал, явно не понимая, к чему я веду. Мне пришлось пояснить:  
\- Я собираюсь запугать Блэка. Напомнить ему все страхи его прошлого.

\- Не сомневаюсь, профессор, у вас это хорошо получится, - попытался съязвить министр магии.

\- В вашем случае, Поттер, я потерпел фиаско, - ухмыльнулся я.

…И вот я опять оказался наедине с говорящей куклой. Серые глаза были полузакрыты, но я знал, что Блэк меня слушает. Тем лучше: так мне было удобнее разглядывать сидящего в турецкой позе на кровати мужчину. Я вводил его в тему - рассказывал о том, кто такие Пожиратели смерти и дементоры, а сам скользил глазами по подтянутой фигуре, по сильным жилистым рукам, обхватившим колени. Теперь Блэк был моложе меня на семь лет – какая ирония судьбы.

\- С дементорами ты, Блэк, общался довольно близко 13 лет. И выжил лишь потому, что сумел прикинуться безмозглой собакой. Обычно маги, заключенные в Азкабан, так долго не живут. Знаешь, почему? – не дождавшись ответа, я продолжил. – Потому что дементоры выпивают из жизни радость. Они питаются всеми светлыми воспоминаниями, которые имеются у заключенного! Все, что есть у человека хорошего, постепенно улетучивается из памяти. Остаются только горе, отчаяние и ужас. И, в конце концов, замученный - не физически, а духовно – заключенный перестает сопротивляться смерти. И эта медленная гибель куда хуже Поцелуя, когда дементор высасывает из жертвы душу через рот, и человек превращается в существо с животными рефлексами.

Блэк и бровью не повел. Что ему были дементоры – у него и так никаких воспоминаний, ни хороших, ни ужасных.

И тогда я начал говорить о Пожирателях смерти. В свое время именно из-за нежелания оказаться в их компании Блэк поссорился с родителями. Именно Пожиратели устроили так, что он загремел в Азкабан. Именно Пожирательница смерти отправила его за Завесу. Теперь последние остатки волдемортовой банды скрываются, словно крысы, в самых темных углах. Но моему пациенту пока необязательно знать об этом. Поэтому я начал рассказывать о зверствах, творимых Пожирателями, когда Вторая война перешла в открытую стадию и захватила даже маггловский мир. Я описывал «фабрики смерти», где тысячи магглов скользили вниз по наклонной поверхности, пока не оказывались в бассейнах, наполненных кровью Лернейской гидры. Эта кровь разъедала любой материал, который не был защищен специальным заклинанием. Магглы растворялись в ней без следа. А Пожиратели стояли сверху и, смеясь, смотрели, как обезумевшие люди пытались остановить скольжение, выбраться наверх по головам своих соплеменников, от отчаяния сами кидались в бассейны. Я рассказал Блэку, как в лагерях боевой подготовки Пожирателей новобранцев спешно обучали Непростительным заклятьям: тренировались они исключительно на магглорожденных волшебниках. Из сотен увезенных в эти лагеря магов не выжил ни один. Я припоминал те случаи, когда сам присутствовал при пытках, и пытался объяснить моему молчаливому слушателю, что и маги-чистокровки, и магглы кричат совершенно одинаково, когда к ним применяют Круциатус. Я говорил о людях, подобных самому Блэку, - бездушных. Только они добровольно ампутировали себе душу. И когда я вспоминал все это, у меня самого шевелились от ужаса волосы. Ни за что на свете мне не хотелось бы, чтобы в эту минуту меня застал кто-нибудь из моих подчиненных или, что еще хуже, учеников. Они бы увидели самое необычное в мире зрелище: профессора Снейпа, который боится.

Я остановился: выдохся. Я устал растравлять сам себя. Однако на мой эмоциональный взрыв реакции не последовало.

\- Мне кажется, что вы боитесь Пожирателей смерти больше, чем дементоров, - констатировал мой личный сероглазый демон. Я бы ударил его немедленно, если бы не знал, что это бесполезно.

\- Ты даже представления не имеешь о том, что человек способен сделать с другим человеком, - резко сказал я.

Блэк кивнул. Он не имел представления.

\- То, на что способны люди, не способны никакие дементоры. От дементоров знаешь, что ожидать. А у людей богатая фантазия…

Блэк молчал. Тогда я обратился к своей последней надежде:  
\- Скажи мне, Блэк, что там, за Завесой? Как было в загробном мире?

Блэк провел рукой по лицу, словно снимая невидимую паутину:  
\- Там темно. И… никак. Ни холодно, ни тепло. Там ничего нет. И меня там тоже не было. Я мог только думать. Но думать было не о чем. Потому что я ничего не знал. Поэтому я не думал. Я… не знаю, как объяснить, - наконец, пожал он равнодушно плечами.

\- Там страшно?

\- Там никак.

\- Ты бы хотел вернуться туда? Снова ничего не чувствовать и не думать ни о чем? – мой тон был инквизиторским.

\- Нет, - Блэк слегка нахмурился. – Не хотел бы. Здесь интереснее.

\- Тогда слушай, тупое ты животное, - я начал повышать голос. – Если ты будешь и дальше изображать из себя статую Эдельвейса Красивого, то скоро снова окажешься за аркой!

\- Зачем? – озадаченно спросил Блэк.

\- Не зачем, а почему! Потому что тебя приговорили к смерти, идиот! После этого ты уже не сможешь вернуться и поинтересоваться тем, что произошло в твое отсутствие.

\- Но я не хочу, - повторил Блэк. – Я не пойду.

\- Тебя не спросят! Заставят сделать это, и ты подчинишься, как миленький, - злорадно сказал я. – Может быть, ты сильнее меня, Люпина и Поттера вместе взятых, но в аврорате работает множество магов. И часто дело вовсе не в силе.

\- Тогда придется, - послушно кивнул головой Блэк. – Если это от меня не зависит.

Он рассматривал ногти на руках, а я стоял, ошеломленный.

Я мог испытывать страх, он - нет. Я был жив, он - мертв. Нам не о чем было разговаривать. Пинком ноги я открыл дверь и вышел из "палаты" Блэка.

 

День третий. Похоть

 

А утром я проснулся с эрекцией. «Замечательно, - злобно подумал я. – Такого со мной не случалось уже лет двадцать пять». И причиной тому был живой мертвец, сидящий на больничной койке и постоянно демонстрирующий мне тонкие лодыжки босых ног. Полутруп, машинально потягивающийся и соблазнительно изгибающий спину, взмахивающий копной иссиня-черных волос, которые здесь ему постригли по плечи – короче, чем он носил в школе. И когда он так делал, я на секунду забывал, о чем вел речь…

Я пошел в уборную и ожесточенно отдрочил себе. Резко дергая рукой, я подумал о том, какую тему выберу на этот раз. Впрочем, особого выбора у меня и не было.

Секс – вот, что движет миром. Люди идут на преступления ради пары минут сомнительного удовольствия, убивают друг друга из-за этого, а потом воспевают произошедшие убийства в произведениях искусства. Если я, в принципе ненавидящий этого человека, возбудился, то можно испытать на прочность и нашего пациента.

Признаюсь, в то утро я все равно ощущал некоторую зажатость, но постепенно, чувствуя совершенное равнодушие со стороны Блэка, завелся. И начал рассказывать все о его сексуальном прошлом. Правда, о начале его половой жизни я знал мало: Сириус Блэк мне вспоминался уже секс-королем всего Хогвартса с 16-ти лет. А вот о том, что у него было связано со мной – сальным ублюдком, которого он унижал при всех и перед которым унижался наедине, - я мог поведать довольно много.

Я долго и обстоятельно рассказывал Блэку подробности наших интимных встреч, поминутно расписывал половые акты, изображал наглядно движения (хотя в своем возрасте давно утратил подростковую гибкость) и пытался воспроизвести звуки, которые издавал Сириус подо мной.

\- Вы очень хорошо все запомнили, профессор Снейп, - «похвалил» меня безучастно Блэк. – Видимо, это для вас много значило.

Третий раз за три дня мне захотелось дать ему по зубам. Почему, ну почему так получается, что не я открываю ему прошлое, а он мне?

Конечно, это для меня много значило. Тем более, что с первой же нашей интимной встречи я стал доминировать в постели. Когда мы начали трахаться, я просто схватил Блэка за длинные волосы и удерживал его голову прижатой к кровати, пока сам занимал позицию сверху. А потом ему уже ничего не оставалось, кроме как положить ноги мне на плечи. Когда я разминал пальцами его колечко, он быстро и смущенно пробормотал: «Только осторожнее, С-с-сев….» И по его слишком резким движениям, и по неумению расслабиться (он был так напряжен, что мне самому стало больно) я понял, что он первый раз был пассивом. Он так и не сумел приспособиться, поэтому мне пришлось потом заканчивать все минетом. Во время этого Сириус так метался подо мной, так кричал – чуть ли не в полный голос! – что я опять возбудился и взял его еще раз. Я наблюдал потом за ним в столовой: он едва заметно морщился, когда садился. А мое сердце пело, когда я видел эти складки на прекрасном носике.

Впрочем, Сириус решил, что его роль во время нашего первого раза была ошибкой. И при нашей следующей встрече сразу полез мне пальцами между ягодиц. Я отвел его руку: «Подожди, Сириус, давай хотя бы разденемся». Он разделся быстро-быстро, и я понимал, почему: когда он стащил брюки вместе с трусами, член Блэка подпрыгнул вверх. Он был уже очень твердый, и на кончике блестела смазка. Сириус изнемогал от желания. Я кивнул на кровать: залезай. Вот тут-то мой любовничек и потерял бдительность. Он начал карабкаться на кровать, встав на четвереньки. Сзади открылся потрясающий вид на его поджарую задницу. А когда он передвинул ногу, и я увидел открывшийся розовый бутон и свисающие между ног тяжелые яйца, то и думать забыл о равноправии. На самом деле, я хотел подставить Сириусу свой зад. Но только не в такой ситуации. Поэтому я налетел как разъяренный гиппогриф на самого соблазнительного парня в мире, стоявшего на четвереньках. Но на этот раз все получилось лучше для Сириуса. Хотя его анус был еще припухшим с прошлого раза, он куда охотнее впустил мой член. Сириус смог расслабиться, а когда моя рука нащупала между ног его возбуждение, он и вовсе начал подмахивать мне. Впрочем, моя рука мне в последующие разы была не особо нужна: мой парень кончал подо мной без ее помощи.

\- А ведь ты так и не поимел меня, Блэк, - усмехнулся я. – Хотя хотел, очень хотел. Может быть, поэтому ты притащил в нашу постель Люпина. Он ведь разговаривал недавно с тобой, упоминал ли он эту миленькую деталь?

Кукла на постели лишь помотала красивой черноволосой башкой. Тогда я опять начал рассказывать.

Для меня Люпин в наших отношениях был неожиданностью (как, собственно, и начало этих отношений). Блэк просто поставил меня перед фактом, явившись в нашу тайную комнату для свиданий, таща за руку упирающегося Ремуса. Я был в недоумении, но мой любовник-затейник сказал мне: «Да ладно, это прикольно, развлечемся». И мы развлекались на полную катушку, засыпая только тогда, когда уже просто вырубались от усталости.

\- И опять тебе не удалось поиметь меня, Блэк, - с ухмылкой сообщил я. – Ты подсовывал под меня Люпина и, когда я охаживал его, беспомощно стонущего под моим телом, пытался овладеть мной. Не тут-то было. Может быть, я и не был бы против, но все время мешал мой партнер. Он то укладывал меня на себя вплотную, так, чтоб тебе было крайне неудобно войти в меня, то просто усаживался на меня сверху. Вот такая незадачка, дорогая собачка, - рассказывать Блэку о сексуальных приключениях нашего трио доставляло мне несомненное удовольствие. О том, кто какую позу предпочитал, кто как стонал и как быстро кончал, - все эти подробности я выкладывал своему пациенту уже без малейшего стеснения. Но он слушал меня так, словно пациентом был я, а он – врачом-психиатром.

Я вконец обозлился. У Блэка давно должен был встать! Я резко шагнул вперед и сжал рукой его член через брюки. Мне едва удалось почувствовать, какой он мягкий, как мое запястье пронзила нестерпимая боль. Я коротко вскрикнул и повалился на колени. Блэк, почти не поменяв позы, смотрел на меня, как на подопытного кролика. Прикусив изнутри до крови щеку, я встал и быстро вышел из «палаты». Мимо мальчишек-авроров у выхода я тоже постарался пройти с максимальным достоинством, не показывая поврежденную руку. И только придя в свою комнату, упал на колени и завыл от боли.

Всю ночь я не мог уснуть, пока Костерост лечил перелом запястья правой руки. Только под утро я заснул, и приснился мне смеющийся Сириус Блэк.

 

День четвертый. Ревность

 

Бессонная ночь напомнила мне другие бессонные ночи, когда 16-летний Северус Снейп кусал подушку в своей спальне от иной боли. Он вспоминал, как вечером Сириус Блэк уходил в потайные коридоры под ручку с очередным парнем или девушкой, и его сердце рвалось на части. Кто сказал, что ревность – это чудовище с зелеными глазами? Ничего подобного, юный Снейп знал, что у ревности серые глаза – под стать самому твердому и холодному мрамору. А теперь взрослый Снейп решил попробовать рассказать об этом умной обеспамятевшей игрушке.

Правда, когда Рендер перед входом в «палату» задал мне традиционный вопрос о «теме урока», я ответил, что сегодня буду приводить Блэка в отчаяние. Слишком уж личные вещи я собирался затронуть.

\- Понравился ли тебе профессор Люпин? – попытался ошарашить я своего пациента с самого начала разговора. Блэк, на этот раз надевший все белое, сосредоточился.

\- Профессор Люпин? Он очень интересный человек. Очень умный…

Ну, конечно, о чем еще мог сказать инфернал, забывший про чувства?

\- И он испытывает эмоции, - продолжил Блэк. – К господину министру. К вам.

Я замер.

\- … и ко мне. Он переполнен ими. Но я не понимаю этого, - почти извиняющимся тоном произнес Блэк.

\- Естественно, ты не понимаешь, - жестко ответил я. – Ты не знаешь всей истории. Ремус… Профессор Люпин испытывает чувства ко мне. Потому что тогда, на шестом курсе мы оставили тебя, чтобы быть вдвоем.

«Он не эмпат, - улыбнулся я про себя, - и не почувствует ложь. Не поймет, что это он бросил нас обоих тогда. Ради кого – не помню… Неважно. Ради МакФайера, Билоуза или малышки Стоун. Он просто ушел». А мы остались вдвоем, два несчастных подростка. Видящие друг в друге такого же несчастного брошенного парня. Ищущие друг в друге утешение…

Секс стал для нас отдушиной. И не обычный секс – ожесточенный, на грани борьбы. Я на уроках скрывал под длинными манжетами, от которых не отвык до сих пор, кровавые следы на запястьях. Люпин пристрастился к широким шелковым шарфам. И мы оба привыкли притворяться. Хороший у нас был учитель, приветственно махавший нам обоим рукой откуда-нибудь с галереи, где стоял в обнимку с очередной жертвой своего дьявольского обаяния. Ясно, что любви между нами с Ремусом не было. Было общее горе, и мы его делили - в слезах, крови и сперме.

Но Блэку я рассказывал только про секс – яростный, захватывающий, отчаянный. Рассказывал про обкусанные губы, располосованные спины, разодранные руки. Про то, как Люпин на уроках отказывался садиться на метлу – якобы по причине непонятной тошноты, а на самом деле – из-за дикой боли между ног. Впрочем, в этом мы с ним чередовались.

Не забыл я и еще один эпизод. Это было в начале седьмого курса, когда я, пользуясь последними теплыми деньками, сидел у озера и читал старинный трактат по зельеварению, привезенный из домашней библиотеки. В тот год Мародеры меня практически не замечали, но так уж вышло, что я расположился на том самом месте, где Джеймс Поттер задумал устроить пикник. Увидев, что я занял это место, он обозлился и начал как всегда насмехаться надо мной. Блэк вторил ему эхом. Петтигрю, естественно, подхихикивал. И тут перед ними встал Люпин и сказал неестественно холодно: «Оставьте его в покое». И я увидел, как исказилось лицо Блэка. Но он ничего не сделал Ремусу, только положил руку на плечо Джеймса и сказал: «Пойдем отсюда». Джеймс непонимающе посмотрел на него, но возражать не стал, и Мародеры ушли.

\- Я видел, что ты ревновал меня к Люпину! – торжественно заключил я. – И все твои последующие любовные эскапады были только ради того, чтобы отомстить мне. Я точно видел, как ты бросал на меня взгляд, прежде чем увести очередного мальчика к себе!

\- Когда хотят что-то увидеть или во что-то поверить, то с огромным желанием видят и верят, - проговорил бесцветно Блэк.

Я остолбенел. Чтобы его побрал Волдеморт и все его подручные! Тогда я начал рассказывать, как мы сошлись с Люпином сразу после моего оправдания, про нашу почти семейную жизнь, про кофе, который Люпин приносил мне в постель по утрам…

Я не стал говорить Блэку, что 4 дня назад встретил Ремуса впервые за последние три года. Да, он действительно помогал вытащить меня из Азкабана и деятельно давал в Визенгамоте показания в мою пользу. Да, он целый год после моего окончательного оправдания прожил вместе со мной в качестве любовника. Но я все чаще ловил на себе изучающие, будто недоумевающие взгляды Ремуса, пока однажды он не сказал мне, что так дальше продолжаться не может. Я не стал выяснять отношений. Люпин собрал вещи и исчез. Этот уход я пережил совершенно спокойно. Почему я не могу так же спокойно переносить равнодушный взгляд нового пациента клиники Шалти?

Почему, когда я уходил из его «палаты» в тот день, я будто чувствовал этот взгляд своей спиной? Почему, ко всем демонам, мне было так больно?

 

День пятый. Боль

 

Конечно, на следующий день я решил отомстить. Тот, кто причинил мне боль, должен был сам ее испытать. В меня этот принцип вбивали с детства.

Ворвавшись в обиталище Блэка, я сразу же начал:  
\- Темой сегодняшнего урока будет боль, мистер Блэк. Боль – это одно из главных доказательств жизни. Если тебе больно – значит, ты жив. Если нет – ты умер. Вот и все, что следовало доказать.

Блэк опять сидел на кровати и слушал меня, казалось, задумчиво. Однако эта задумчивость была кажущейся: он просто откладывал все сведения в своей превосходной памяти. Ну что ж, пришло время причинить ему боль. Сделать это было просто: неприятных эпизодов в жизни Блэка хватало. И начать следовало, конечно же, с его родителей.

\- Тебе рассказали, почему ты покинул родной дом, Блэк?

\- Мне сказали, что я сбежал, потому что мои родители были Пожирателями смерти, - отчитался тот мне.

\- Сбежал? О нет, Блэк. Тебя выгнали. И не просто так – от тебя отреклись! Твои родители не захотели считать тебя своим сыном. Они думали, что ты их позор. Гриффиндорец в чистокровном семействе, где поколения учились на факультете Слизерин! И не просто гриффиндорец, а гриффиндорец убежденный, идейный! И они вышвырнули тебя, как собачонку. А ты просился назад, каждый день строчил письма, но тебе не ответили ни разу. И когда ты вконец достал своих родителей, они провели обряд Отречения. Говорят, что во время этого обряда ты катался от боли по полу и выл словно пес.

\- Людям свойственно любить своих родных, - размеренно заметил Блэк. – Но мне сказали, что у меня не осталось кровных родственников.

\- Нет, они все поумирали, а твоего братца прикончили Пожиратели, когда ты еще даже не отправился в Азкабан. Так что у тебя оставались только друзья. И самым лучшим твоим другом был Джеймс Поттер.

Тут мне можно было особо не рассказывать. О своих родителях Блэку в подробностях поведал нынешний министр магии. Поэтому я сразу перешел к главному:  
\- Волдеморт убил твоего лучшего друга…

\- Да, мне говорили, - кивнул Блэк. – Хранитель тайны предал его. Хранитель тоже раньше был моим другом. Питер Петтигрю.

\- А тебе рассказали, что Хранителем должен был стать ты? Но в самый последний момент ты испугался! И переложил свои обязанности на настоящего предателя. Ты не смог доверять другу и поэтому доверился врагу.

Блэк молчал. Потом осторожно сказал:  
\- Мне жаль. Я не умел рационально мыслить, не смог все просчитать. Мне же было всего 20 лет. Сейчас бы я не совершил подобной ошибки.

Я уставился в пол. Все он врал. Не было ему жаль ничего. Он просто подстраивался под меня и говорил то, что я хотел услышать. По крайней мере, по его мнению. И тогда я подумал, может, попробовать причинить ему боль своим присутствием? Ведь я-то выжил, в отличие от его лучших друзей.

\- Блэк, - спросил я, располагаясь поудобнее на стоящем у кровати стуле, - а ты вообще в курсе, почему Волдеморт так взъелся на твоих дружков?

\- Пророчество, - уронил тот, словно это была мелкая деталь.

\- Точно, Пророчество, - даже обрадовался я. – Несколько слов, произнесенных полоумной девицей, о том, что маленький ребенок может помешать прийти к власти могущественному волшебнику. Никто бы не обратил на них внимания. Но…

Я сделал театральную паузу.  
\- Волдеморт узнал про Пророчество, благодаря мне, - веско произнес я.

Ну что ж, все тайное становится явным. Раньше или позже. Но лучше позже.

\- Вы сделали это специально? – спросил Блэк.

Ну вот. Проклятая кукла опять попала в точку! Я чуть не взвыл от ярости. Слава Мерлину, что меня не напоили Веритасерумом, иначе я начал бы каяться.

\- Специально! – прошипел я. – А уж как я был рад тому, что тебе пришлось бежать из Хогвартса! Когда ты уже надеялся, что надежно обосновался в Визжащей хижине и сможешь постоянно приглядывать за своим крестничком! Жаль, что все-таки я не упрятал тебя обратно в Азкабан, не подставил под Поцелуй, но и это было неплохо!

\- Я немного запутался, - тихо сказал Блэк. – Вы мне сбиваете хронологию. Сначала я сбежал из Хогвартса или из Азкабана?

Хронология? Я усмехнулся. Он пытался составить летопись своей неудавшейся жизни.

\- Из Хогвартса ты скрылся уже после того, как сбежал из Азкабана. А сбежал из Азкабана как раз перед началом Второй войны, - сказал я Блэку.  
И вдруг тот проявил неожиданную любознательность:  
\- Вторая война была масштабнее Первой? – спросил он, словно ученый-историк. Как будто после окончания Второй войны не прошло всего пяти лет, а госпитали до сих не были переполнены ее жертвами.

\- Не все ли равно? – спросил я. – Неважно, на какой войне погибнуть. Ведь смерть приходит к человеку лишь однажды, - и тут же замолк, посмотрев на наглядное исключение из правил. Скоро к этому мужчине, который так изящно опирается на подушку локтем, смерть должна прийти во второй раз. Если я не сделаю все возможное, чтобы этого не допустить. Мерлин! Я стряхнул наваждение.

\- Но я воскрес, - с улыбкой произнес Блэк.

\- Ты не живешь, - сообщил я Блэку. Он уставился на меня своими серыми гляделками:  
\- Что такое жизнь?

\- Когда мне больно, я кричу. Когда встречаюсь с подлостью – негодую. Когда подступает страх – я дрожу. Вижу мерзость – испытываю отвращение. Это и есть жизнь.

Блэк пожал плечами. Я развернулся и вышел.

Как всегда после этих «сеансов», я пришел домой и свалился от усталости. Но нормально полежать на диване у меня не получилось. Через каминную связь ко мне постучалась Макгонагалл, и я пригласил ее в дом. За эти несколько дней Минерва здорово сдала: все ее девять с лишним десятков были написаны у нее на лице.

\- Я слышала, что у тебя ничего не получается, - вздохнула она. Я даже не стал отвечать. Тогда Минерва сдернула платок с того, что держала в руках, - там оказалась небольшая чаша из зеленого материала, который я не смог идентифицировать.

\- Это омут памяти сквиба по имени Джермиус Дональдсон, - произнесла она с гадливостью. – Сейчас он заключен в Азкабан, и сидеть ему осталось еще пять лет. А раньше он в том же Азкабане работал охранником. Я думаю, его воспоминания будут полезны в вашей работе.

Она передала мне чашу, как будто в нее был налит яд. Исчезла Минерва, не прощаясь.

Прежде чем приступить к «просмотру» чужих воспоминаний, я налил себе почти целый стакан коньяка и быстро выпил. Когда я оторвался от омута памяти, меня вырвало. Но виной тому был вовсе не коньяк.

 

День шестой. Отвращение

 

На этот раз я прибыл в «лаборатории Шалтая-Болтая» с наглядными пособиями. Мальчишки-авроры, решив проявить служебное рвение, попросили развернуть сверток. И мгновенно побелели от ужаса, обнаружив, что это.

\- Проходите, профессор, - дрожащим голосом сказал блондинчик. Пока я шел к своему пациенту, я слышал, как за спиной брюнет успокаивал своего слишком впечатлительного друга. Кого нынче выпускает академия?

Блэк опять встретил меня, полусидя на кровати. На этот раз в его руках находился пергамент для рисования, по которому он чиркал пером. Арт-терапия – старая выдумка маггловских психиатров, но старина Рендер в отчаянии схватился даже за нее. Я обошел кровать и заглянул в пергамент. Все как всегда – лист был покрыт исключительно прямыми или изломанными линиями, никаких округлостей, только острые углы. Линии располагались совершенно хаотично и никакого рисунка не образовывали. По крайней мере, в глазах нормального человека. Я вырвал пергамент из рук Блэка, скомкал его и мгновенно уничтожил заклинанием. Мой пациент тихо заметил:  
\- Доктор Рендер просил отдать рисунок ему.

\- Мне наплевать, - ответил я. – Сейчас я покажу тебе, как надо рисовать! Смотри.

Я взмахнул палочкой – и принесенный мной свиток, развернувшись, повис в воздухе.

Мрачное серое море с рваными волнами, скалистый остров прямо посреди моря и возвышающая на нем неприступная высокая крепость цвета запекшейся крови. Этот пейзаж внушал ужас и отчаяние даже тем, кто не знал, что на картине изображен Азкабан – тюрьма для волшебников, место, где умирают надежды. Сама эта картина была порождением темной магии – ее нарисовал слепой художник, пробывший в заключении в Азкабане 10 лет. Он сам вырвал себе глаза, чтобы не видеть постоянно встававшей перед ним картины убийства: под Империусом он задушил собственных детей. На суде, находясь во власти отчаяния, он не стал указывать, что к нему было применено непростительное заклятье… Знал бы он, на какое наказание себя обрекал.

Всякий, кто видел эту картину, словно ощущал дыхание дементора. Всякий, кроме Блэка. Посмотрев на картину с разных точек (для этого просто переместившись на кровати), он сказал:  
\- Это Азкабан, магическая тюрьма. Невероятно, что я отсюда убежал. Я посмотрел и не увидел подступа к ней.

\- Для зверя нет невозможного, в отличие от человека, - процедил я.

\- Мне сказали, что я больше не анимаг, - сообщил Блэк. – Я не могу понять.

Не анимаг? Это было для меня новостью.

\- Но, - продолжал Блэк, - кроме неприступности, я не вижу здесь ничего особенного. Впрочем, еще дементоры.

Ничего особенного? Я поставил перед его кроватью омут памяти, принесенный мне вчера Минервой.

\- Расстегни рубашку, - скомандовал я Блэку. Он послушно, как всегда, пробежал пальцами по пуговицам и обнажил грудь.

\- Видишь эти татуировки? – спросил я запальчиво.

\- Да, я видел их, когда мылся, - кивнул он головой. А я смотрел уже не на татуировки, а на гладкую, мускулистую грудь Сириуса с затвердевшими от прохлады сосками. Что за черт?..

\- Застегнись! – рявкнул я. - Ты знаешь, что обозначают эти татуировки? Что охранники могут трахать тебя и в рот, и в задницу, а эти две поперечные черты – что претензий за тебя никто предъявлять не будет! Понимаешь, Блэк, ты никому не был нужен! Тебя никто не навещал!

Он кивнул. Тогда я схватил свою палочку, ткнул ее в омут, вытащил оттуда тонкую нить, окрашенную в багровый цвет, и обвел палочкой вокруг наших с Блэком голов. И тут же мы очутились там, где я бы предпочел никогда не оказаться снова. Слава Мерлину, сейчас я был в своем бестелесном обличье.

Мы стояли в тесной камере с голыми каменными стенами, мокрыми и покрытыми зеленым мхом. В камере стояли три тюремщика – в серой форменной одежде охранников Азкабана, с дубинками и стеками. Палочек у них не было – на эти должности набирали, в основном, сквибов. Уважающие себя волшебники брезговали подобной работой.

Перед ними на коленях стоял обнаженный парень. Лица не было видно – его скрывали пряди черных, давно не мытых, спутанных волос. Один из тюремщиков поднял ему голову за подбородок стеком – и все увидели лицо Сириуса Блэка. Лицо с синяками под правым глазом и на правой скуле, с опухшей верхней губой и рассеченной бровью, с царапиной на подбородке, покрытое грязью – и все равно непередаваемо прекрасное. Я отвернулся и стал наблюдать за другим Сириусом, повзрослевшим на 15 лет, пытаясь найти эмоции на его лице. Оно было куда более чистое и ухоженное, и потому гораздо менее красивое, чем у мальчика, которого в это время начали избивать. Вчера я все это уже видел, поэтому мне не было нужды оборачиваться. Для меня главной была реакция моего пациента. По звукам я догадывался, что происходило рядом. Вот юного заключенного заставляют отсасывать всем по очереди, и он только всхлипывает, когда член насильника входит слишком глубоко в горло. А сейчас парень не выдерживает, и его тошнит – прямо на ботинок одного из охранников. После чего мальчишку опять избивают и заставляют вылизывать испачканный ботинок. Его снова рвет – но уже в угол камеры. Через пару минут узника ставят на четвереньки и начинают трахать в зад, шепотом совещаясь, что в следующий раз стоит не кормить его подольше, чтобы не пачкал ничего. Размеренное дыхание охранников, хриплые звуки из груди насилуемого – признаки того, что парня просто передают из рук в руки. Вот, наконец, раздался тяжелый звук упавшего тела. Значит, основной эксперимент – выдержит ли мальчишка анальный секс сразу с двумя тюремщиками – уже завершен.

Я взмахнул палочкой, прерывая воспоминание. Мы снова оказались в «лабораториях Шалтая-Болтая». Я вопросительно посмотрел на пациента. Сделал ли он для себя выводы? Проникся ли таким же отвращением к человеческой мерзости, как и я?

\- Секс – это не так приятно, как вы описывали три дня назад, - сообщил мне Блэк.

\- Ты прав, - я размеренно захлопал в ладоши.

Появившись дома, я первым делом потребовал у домашнего эльфа бутылку виски. Сделал глоток прямо из горлышка и ухмыльнулся: становлюсь алкоголиком. Потом, уже во хмелю мне пришла в голову странная мысль: легко любить мертвого человека. Не нужно выносить ношу его ответной любви.

 

День седьмой. Зависть

 

В последний, решающий день я стоял у «палаты» Блэка, ожидая Рендера, чтобы он открыл мне дверь, без единой мысли в голове. Я не знал, что буду говорить на этот раз. Какой еще гадкий эпизод можно выудить из короткой жизни Блэка?

И понял неожиданно одну вещь. Я всегда завидовал Блэку, несмотря на то, что вся его жизнь была чередой катастроф. Даже сейчас я ему завидовал. Завидовал этой кукле с бессмысленным взглядом, которую завтра должны казнить. Даже не отдать дементорам, а «умертвить путем отделения головы от тела». Отделения этой красивой головы от этого не менее красивого тела. Десять миллионов проклятий. Над его спасением целый год трудились десятки человек. Угоди я в арку – из-за меня никто бы плакать не стал. Хотя некролог в «Оракуле» был бы шикарным, как я предполагаю. А потом у меня сразу бы появилась куча наследников – десятиюродных братьев и сестер, которые при жизни мной совершенно не интересовались. Слетелись бы как коршуны на мои деньги. Как бы они удивились, узнав, кому все это богатство отойдет. Как бы обзавидовались бедному оборотню. Да, зависть – сильное чувство. Ее я и решил сделать темой последнего «урока». Хотя уже чувствовал: вряд ли что поможет. Потому что все было как всегда. Блэк сидел на постели, на этот раз в серой рубашке и серых, только на тон темнее, брюках.

Говорил я недолго. Рассказывал ему о тех приключениях и переживаниях, участником которых не суждено было стать Блэку, потому что он болтался то в тюрьме, то в небытии. Разглагольствовал о собственной удачливости и отваге, о своем замечательном материальном положении и положении в обществе. Говорил, как охотно сходятся со мной люди. Манил его мыслями о свободе – ведь он же так о ней мечтал, сидя взаперти в своем особняке на Гримаулд-плэйс!

Но этого Блэка больше интересовала его кровать, поскольку на простыне неожиданно обнаружилась складка. Он начал усердно разглаживать ее своими длинными пальцами. Я посмотрел на это, оборвал себя на полуслове и вышел. Там ждали меня все четверо.

\- Час? – поразился Рендер. – Вам хватило часа?

Люпин ничего не сказал, он только отвернулся. МакГонагалл прижала руки к горлу, как будто ее душили.

\- Не получилось, - сказал Поттер. Он не спрашивал, он констатировал факт. Я не ответил. Все и так было ясно.

\- Завтра прямо с утра подам прошение в Визенгамот о пересмотре дела, - напористо заговорил Поттер. – Буду ходатайствовать о помиловании. Не могут же они отказать министру магии! Если хотят, пусть держат его здесь, ему, кажется, все равно, а мы будем пытаться вернуть его в нормальное состояние. Главное – выиграть время.

\- Подавайте, - безразлично ответил я. Кажется, Блэк здорово повлиял на меня. Они еще о чем-то пытались спросить, но я уже шагал к выходу, чтобы вырваться из этого приюта скорби.

 

Эпилог. Любовь

 

Я вышел из бункера, и солнечный свет ослепил меня. Я поднес ладонь к лицу и долго-долго смотрел, как лучи ласкают мои бледные пальцы, скользят по синим прожилкам и пытаются согреть навек замерзшие еще в хогвартских подземельях руки. Затем быстро аппарировал домой. Пока я шел по длинному подъездному пути к своему дому, у меня родился план действий.

Я отчетливо понял, что у четырех магов ничего не получится. Визенгамот откажет даже Гарри Поттеру: для инферналов, каковым считался Блэк, поблажек не делали. И этот бездушный красавец станет горой гниющего мяса. Почему-то это меня крайне не устраивало. Я быстро сделал кое-какие приготовления и, бросив последний взгляд на свой дом, аппарировал обратно, в клинику Бартоломью Шалти.

На какую-то секунду мне захотелось забыть обо всем, бросить эту затею, но вид бункера, похоронившего внутри себя и живых, и мертвых, уничтожил мою слабость.

Я прошагал мимо поста охраны очень быстро. Нет, не из-за того, что хотел скорее миновать его, просто все привыкли к моему стремительному темпу. А мне нельзя было вести себя необычно. Два юных аврора вопросительно посмотрели на меня, но поинтересоваться, почему я возвращаюсь, видимо, постеснялись. Проходя мимо, я буркнул: «Забыл кое-что». Оба почтительно кивнули. И ведь, что самое любопытное, я практически не покривил душой.

Вот и знакомый коридор с не менее знакомой дверью, запечатанной десятком заговоров против отпирающих заклинаний. Однако заклинания мне были не нужны: достаточно прижать к замку корень разрыв-травы - и откроется любая дверь. Что и произошло.

Мой пациент, как обычно, полулежал на своей кровати, полностью одетый. Только ноги были босыми.

Как всегда, Блэк обернулся и поприветствовал меня, несмотря на то, что мы расстались минут 15 назад. Слегка устало, может быть. Наверное, я ему поднадоел своими откровениями. Однако время откровений закончилось. Я направил на Блэка палочку и сказал: "Империо!" Тем самым я навсегда отрезал себе дорогу к прошлой жизни: после Второй войны использование непростительных заклятий каралось поражением в магических правах. Обычно, применяя Империус, я видел, как лицо жертвы словно каменеет, становится безучастным ко всему и похожим на полустертую маску. У Блэка лицо нисколько не изменилось. Он и так был под некоторого рода Империусом: им управляла Завеса. Я набросил на свою жертву мантию-невидимку, тщательно проверив, скрывает ли она полностью фигуру Блэка. 

Удовлетворившись осмотром, я велел своему пациенту следовать за мной.

Когда я возвращался таким же стремительным шагом, на посту одного аврора уже не было. Наверное, умчался докладывать начальству о факте применения Непростительного заклятия в лабораториях.

\- Профессор? Вы так быстро? – нервно вскочил со стула блондинчик.

\- Я взял, что мне надо, - буркнул я, не потрудившись задуматься о более правдоподобном ответе. Спиной я чувствовал присутствие невидимого Блэка.

Едва выйдя на свет Божий, я рукой нашарил за собой украденного пациента, прижал его жесткое, неподатливое тело к себе и аппарировал к своему дому. Не в тот особняк в центре Лондона, а в покосившуюся хибару на окраине города. Я втащил Блэка внутрь, поставил посреди комнаты, сдернул с него мантию, отступил на несколько шагов назад и отменил заклинание.

И вот он стоит передо мной – самый главный кошмар моей жизни. Человек, о котором я не забывал ни на одну секунду своего существования, к которому меня приковали цепи судьбы. Он оглядывается, осматривая запущенное помещение, пыльный пол, и я вспоминаю, что этот человек босой. Он смотрит на меня, и я не выдерживаю пристального рассматривания, перевожу свой взгляд на его нижнюю половину лица.

\- Ну, профессор Снейп, и зачем вы приволокли меня сюда? - узкие губы улыбаются, но формой напоминают натянутую тетиву лука, а поэтому создают ощущение угрозы.

Но я не боюсь угроз. Я просто устал. Мне кажется, я не знаю этого человека - холодного, спокойного, который произносит, словно выплевывает:  
\- Что вы собираетесь со мной делать?

Я делаю шаг навстречу этому демону, этому ангелу, сбежавшему из преисподней:  
\- Ничего. Просто любить тебя.

И вижу, как дрожит его подбородок, но боюсь поднять взгляд, чтобы узнать - от сдерживаемого плача или от смеха.

 

… Они все-таки нас нашли.

Я проснулся от громового голоса:  
\- Северус Снейп, вы обвиняетесь в укрывательстве от правосудия приговоренного к смерти инфернала!

Я открыл глаза и обнаружил, что вокруг стоит с десяток авроров, наставивших на нас с Сириусом свои палочки. Мне ничего не пришло в голову лучше, как натянуть по горло мантию, которой мы с Сириусом укрывались.

\- Встаньте, не оказывая сопротивления...

И в этот момент лежавший рядом Сириус Блэк, не стесняясь того, что был голышом, молнией метнулся к предводителю авроров:  
\- Это кто тут инфернал, ты, ходячий отстойник???

Они покатились по пыльному полу, как мальчишки, мутузя друг друга кулаками. От сверхсилы Блэка не осталось и следа. Старший аврор пытался кусаться, чтобы Сириус не достал до его горла руками.

Дерущаяся парочка пыхтела и норовила лягнуть друг друга. Оперативный отряд, остолбенев, смотрел на эту схватку. А я смеялся - все громче и громче.


End file.
